


Don't Apologize

by marreena



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marreena/pseuds/marreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi honestly doesn't know exactly what Himuro's intentions were, but he has an idea and wants to find out where Himuro is going with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite rarepairs there's so many reasons why they'd be great together let me tell you

Seijuurou wasn’t sure what Himuro’s intentions were. 

He has three messages in his inbox, all from him, each one increased his curiosity in the Yosen player. He flicked in between the three of them, analyzing them, trying to figure out what Himuro was trying to get out of him. Of course, there was one reason that he could see why, but Seijuurou wasn’t sure how he felt about that option.

 

To: Akashi Seijuurou

From: Himuro Tatsuya

Subject: Thank you!

Thank you for helping me at the training camp with my shooting. I will also definitely keep your training menu in mind.

 

To: Akashi Seijuurou

From: Himuro Tatsuya

Subject: ?

How much longer are you going to be in Tokyo? Maybe we could meet up for a bit for lunch or dinner

 

To: Akashi Seijuurou

From: Himuro Tatsuya

Subject: Dinner

I’m also in Tokyo for most of summer with the exceptions of training. I will be staying at Taiga’s, so would you like to meet me at Ginza at 5? I’ll see you there :)

 

Seijuurou responded to each of those appropriately. He didn’t know what to think of any of the messages, especially the last one. Did he ever show any interest in Himuro besides respect? The only reason he ever helped him at training was because he found him to be an interesting player, even more so determined than most. Seijuurou respected that and wanted to help him. 

What had Seijuurou done to get his interest? 

He had hesitated before, wanting to ask Kuroko if he knew anything about the situation since he was so close to Kagami. It would clear a lot of things up, and then he wouldn’t be sitting in this restaurant anxious about what was about to happen. He could’ve planned for this moment, could’ve made it more bearable, but he didn’t. 

He _purposely_ didn’t.

His thumb was still hesitating over the button on his phone when he heard the familiar voice resonate over the others in the busy restaurant. Seijuurou quickly shut his phone and shoved it back in his pocket and looked up to meet the eyes of his— _his date_. 

His cheeks were flushed and his hair fell slightly off, but besides that, Himuro still looked pristine even in the summer heat. His slacks fit perhaps a bit too well and his button up shirt left nothing to Seijuurou’s imagination. However, the thing that really did alert him the most to the fact that this was a date was the bundle of flowers—red tulips, to be specific.

Seijuurou knew for a fact that his face now matched Himuro’s. The blush was running rampant across his cheeks and he only hoped that it didn’t spread any further. Himuro wasn’t even looking at him, though; he was still talking to the hostess that had navigated him to their table. Seijuurou had noted before that the table was selectively placed in the back for more privacy, and he wondered again, what were Himuro’s intentions in doing that. 

When the woman left, Himuro’s gaze settled on him, practically committing the image to his memory by the way he looked at Seijuurou. His slightly agape mouth then shut and shifted into a smile, “For you.” The flower bundle was then presented to Seijuurou. 

He smiled back at him and accepted the tulips. Curiosity got the better of him and he dipped his head to smell the flowers, while doing so he looked up at Himuro. Their eye contact held enough heat that Seijuurou was certain the blush was now spreading to other parts of his face. He raised his face out of the flowers and kept eye contact with Himuro. “They’re beautiful, Himuro-san. Thank you.”

He placed the flowers next to him as Himuro settled into the seat next to him. The table was not large at all, actually extremely small in fact; it was only a corner booth with seating right next to each other. It was a lot more intimate than what Seijuurou usually preferred, but having Himuro nestled up next to him stirred something within him. 

He’s interested. 

He turned his head away from the rest of the restaurant so that he could stare at Himuro. He was still settling into the seat, still definitely flustered for whatever reason. Seijuurou was glad he got drinks before and offered his water for him to drink. Himuro’s eyes settled on the glass and nodded his head thankfully to Seijuurou before taking a huge gulp from it. 

“It’s hot out there,” he chuckled and wiped away the excess water that stayed on his lips. His expression then turned remorseful, “Sorry I was late. I got caught up in picking out flowers and had to run here to even be remotely on time.”

Seijuurou laughed, “It’s okay. Ten minutes isn’t a long time to be waiting.” 

Himuro shrugged and licked his lips, chap from the heat. “True, but I’d rather spend those ten minutes with you,” his voiced dipped just a bit to murmur that to Seijuurou. 

It’s in moments like this that he wished he didn’t flush this easily because he was certain that the blush that was just going away was now back with a vengeance. He doesn’t break eye contact, though, even though he is flustered by the straight forward flirtation. “I can tell you that waiting for you wasn’t pleasant at all, either,” Seijuurou replied, his mind freezing up in the response. 

Although the response had brought up a bit of distress in himself, Himuro seemed to be incredibly pleased with the answer. His eye crinkled a bit as he smiled at him, his full attention on the smaller boy now. “I’m especially sorry then,Akashi-san.” 

The way of how formally Himuro addressed him did not match his body language at all and overall left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It’s not that he wanted him to be any less familiar, no, he _wanted_ him to call him his given name. Nothing seemed to fit perfectly with Himuro. 

Himuro settled back in his seat a bit to give Seijuurou room, but he did not deter his eyes away from him. They simply moved down from Seijuurou’s eyes to lower down his face, then his neck, and finally his chest before making the trek back up to his eyes. “I want to be forward with you, Akashi-san. I hope you don’t mind, but I would like to get to the point and for you to understand my intentions.” He shifted a bit, but it wasn’t a sign of hesitation at all. 

“I find you beautiful, or handsome, whatever adjective you would prefer. You’re kind and caring—almost in a motherly way—I hope that doesn’t offend you—but that seems to be my type to be honest. You had no ulterior motives when you helped me at camp. You are _genuine_ , Akashi-san, and I value that quality so much, but at the same time I don’t know a lot about you. I only know you for your surface value and what little information I’ve gotten from Tetsuya. I want to know who you are and see how much I will like that part of you too. I would like to date you, Akashi-san.” 

Seijuurou had to absorb the information before he responds. He thought over the confession again and again before turning his attention back to Himuro who by this time had started fidgeting in his seat. “I accept, then. I am also interested in you, and I appreciate what you find appealing in me. Although, I have to say asking Kuroko about me is probably not the best route. Murasakibara will tell you much more pleasant things about me.” 

Himuro laughed, “I tried, but he would only tell me about how you spoiled him in middle school.” 

Seijuurou shook his head and took a sip of his tea, “I did no such thing.” 

“Really? Because Tetsuya told me the same thing,” he chuckled, but then stopped prematurely. Seijuurou’s brow furrowed and he turned to look at Himuro. 

It was immediate and threw Seijuurou a bit. Himuro’s lips pressed soft against his own swiftly before he pulled back and licked his lips. Seijuurou felt his stomach drop when he couldn’t focus on what to stare at on Himuro: his lips, the dip of his chest, his neck, or his eyes. Everything set him off and he just wasn’t used to this. 

Himuro laughed softly, “Sorry. I wanted to know if I would like tea better from your lips. I blame growing up in America for my preference towards anything but.” 

He wasn’t used to being caught off guard so much. 

“You shouldn’t apologize for something you intend to keep on doing,” Seijuurou chastised him and enjoyed how Himuro’s eyes lit up at that, “And if you intend to date me, you will most likely end up liking tea.” 

“Is that a promise, then?” 

“Yes.” 

Seijuurou was interested, _definitely_.

Himuro offered to walk Seijuurou home to his apartment, and he obviously accepted. Walking next to him and keeping up idle talk that Himuro always managed to include subtle flirtation as if he needed to do anything more to keep him interested. As far as Seijuurou was concerned, Himuro was _his_. Maybe vice versa as well. 

He’d never thought it’d be so satisfying to have someone so interested in him that he always kept in step with him and watched every reaction he gave up and ate it up all of the interaction like he was a dying man. Sure, there were the girls—and a much smaller amount of courageous boys—at Teikou and Rakuzan, but they never interested him. They were all too simple and their reasons for liking him were also way too simple to be enough of a reason for him to be bothered into a relationship.

Himuro was anything but simple. 

His hand cupped Seijuurou’s cheek when they found themselves in front of his apartment; he leaned into the cooler fingers of his hand and gazed up at Himuro. As expected, Himuro leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Seijuurou’s. This time they were much less chap than before and felt warm against his own lips. 

Himuro pulled away and opened his mouth to say something, but Seijuurou cut him off, “Don’t say sorry if you intend to do it again.” 

He leaned up and pressed his own lips against Himuro’s this time, enjoying the feeling of Himuro’s smile beneath his. 

Extra:

Sitting on the couch after Himuro left, Seijuurou figured he only had one thing left to do and dialed his phone, “Kuroko.” 

“Ah, Akashi-kun. How are you?” 

“I would like to know why you enjoy talking me down.” 

 


End file.
